9 - The Magic of Middle Earth
by DixieLeDix
Summary: More skills and knowledge gathers in Eregion. Annatar has a clear plan for the future: to create life.
1. Chapter 1

1291

Ancalime was buried in Noirinan as her farther once was. There were only a few hundred Numenoreans present and very little nobility.

Three years after Surion and Cemenie were married in the Kings Courtyard. No elves came from the west. However, it was a happy feast, only hit by sadness when one of the family remembered the lack of Surions sister's presence.

Cemenies family had come from Hyarnustar where they worked in the vineyards. They had brought with them lots of wine, and Cemenie danced for her husband, who was infatuated by her, as if it was the Vala Nessa dancing for Tulkas.

After Eruhantale, Surion came to see his father and mother.

"I see you have something grave on your mind, son;" the King said.

Surion said; "I gave a promise to my sisters long ago, to come and visit them in Middle Earth. It has been fifty years since they left Numenor.

Anarion said; "You have just got married, son! Why not wait until you have had children?"

Surion answered; "The captain of the last ship with supplies to Vinyalonde, told me his men were unable to find my sisters in Tharbad. Therefor they have had no supply from Numenor for years. I fear for them."

Anarion said; "What about Cemenie? Should you not also care for her?"

Surion answered; "I will ask her to travel with me!"

Lendalle said; "Never has a queen or crown princess of Numenor sat foot in Middle Earth, not even Almarian the daughter of Veantur!"

Surion said; "Cemenie loves me; I am sure, she will travel with me!"

Lendalle said; "My heart longs after news from my daughters, but I fear this journey!"

Surion said; "Worry not mother, we will be escorted by the guards of the High King of the Noldor!"

Anarion stated; "Remember son, the laws of Numenor still states, you have to be Numenorean to come here. That will apply for your unborn children as well."

Surion answered; "I am aware of the laws of our country! Should Yavannah bless us with children, if will be when we return."

Lendalle said; "Then go and see your sisters; if you find them unmarried, ask them to return!"

Surion and Cemenie sad in the courtyard next to Nimloth.

Cemenie was sad after she had understood Surions request.

Cemenie said; "I love you husband, and I will never regret marrying you. However, this journey I fear! Will you promise that no harm will come to me?"

Surion said; "I will! The Great King of Noldor has servants that will protect us on the journey!"

Three years after Surion and Cemenie left Romenna. They sailed to Lindon, and Sultar and his elves entered the ship and sailed to Vinyalonde.

The sailed up the Grey River and came to Tharbad. Cemenie disliked the poverty of Middle Earth compared to that of Numenor. They came to the house of Anarion, but were surprised to find other people living there.

"Who are you?;" Surion asked the person who opened the door slightly.

"I am the owner of this house"; the stranger said.

"Where are the two Numenoreans women who used to live here?" Anarion asked.

"They left!" The stranger said with a high voice, "What business is this of yours, anyway?"

Sultar grabbed the door and opened it completely.

"This house belong to the Numenoreans, as it was those who built it! Now tell us what you are doing here, and where the former owners are!" He commanded.

"I see…" the stranger said and bowed; "Of course we will be leaving immediately. The other question I do not know the answer to!" He left the door and shouted to other people in the house that they all should gather their belongings and leave. Then after only a very short time, they all left.

"That was easy!" Surion said.

"Maybe too easy;" Sultar added and entered the house.

The next days the company went and looked for Surions sisters. To their surprise, they quickly found them. They now lived in a small house in the very poorest part of town. Surion rushed to them and were horrified when he saw them. They seem much older than he did and the beauty of the Numenoreans had left them. They did not speak much and seemed to be ashamed of their fate.

With the aid of the elves, Surion brought Minyane and Attane back to his house.

Sultar said to Surion; "Despair not! For I may be able to help them. The herb Athelas have healing power against the dark side of Middle Earth. It once grew in Beleriand and survived the War of Wrath."

Surion said; "I have never heard of this herb!"

Sultar said; "Why would the Numenoreans know of such herbs, when the evil it cures does not exist in your home?"

Cemenie was also horrified when she saw the princesses. She remembered them both from Emerie. To her husband she said; "This place is evil! I can feel it. It will destroy the Numenoreans. I want to return home."

Surion looked at her and said; "I love you, and you can leave for Vinyalonde and then Numenor. However, I will stay. These are my sisters, and I want them to recover and return with me, when they have! I cannot leave the here!"

Cemenie cried; "Then I stay with you, regardless of what evil will come to me! Only when you leave, I will leave!"


	2. Chapter 2

1304

A boat From Vinyalonde had arrived in Tharbad. Cemenie and the elves from Lindon passed out lembas bread to the people of Tharbad.

The elf Sultar from Lindon looked at Cemenie. He said; "You seems to be in good mode, my lady!"

Cemenie answered; "This boat will return in a few weeks, and I believe my husband and his sisters will be on it …

Surion was competing with other Numenoreans and two of the elves from Sultars guard, not long from the city. Minyane was with him. She was happy and cheering for her brother.

Attane came running towards the Numenoreans. She shouted at her sister. Surion became alert, but soon realized that Attane was not in distress.

Attane took her sisters hand and looked her in her eyes; "He has returned!" She said with joy in her voice.

Minyane said nothing, but started to run towards Tharbad. Attane was about to follow her, when Surion grab her arm.

"Who?" he said.

"The one who saved our father!" Attane shouted and released herself from the grip.

"Follow them!" Surion ordered, and the two elves quickly followed after the girls.

When Cemenie and Sultar returned to Anarions house. They found that Annatar had returned and that Surions sisters where very happy.

"It has been necessary for me to travel, but now I have returned and wishes to stay."

Sultar was present in the room. As the only one there, he noticed the sadness in Cemenie eyes, where everybody else were happy.

When the Numenorean boat returned for Vinyalonde. Cemenie and Sultar was watching from the harbour.

Cemenie cried but said nothing.

"There will be another boat next year;" Sultar said.

"The Kings Heir still believe he can persuade his sisters to return, but I do not believe that now!" Cemenie finally said.

"Then he must be given a reason to return without them. He must respect their wishes."

Cemenie did not answer.

Next year the boat from Vinyalonde came back. As expected, Surion was hesitant when Cemenie asked that they should leave for Numenor.

However, Cemenie said; "We have to leave! We cannot wait another year, as the child of the Heir to the Throne of Numenor will born in Middle Earth then."

Surion looked his wife in her eyes, slowly he understood. "He hugged her, and lifted her in the air and kissed her.

"We return home!" he said.

Surion told his sisters he would return home, and the family gathered one last time in the big house.

Annatar came, but he did not speak much. The elves did not leave the royal family alone for long.

Given the opportunity, Annatar passed cups around to the family, and gave a toast of a safe journey home; the last cup he gave to Cemenie. Unnoticed by even the elves he his own herbs into her cup.

Annatar stated; "The royals of Numenor, should guide the people of Middle Earth to create their own kingdoms in the image of your great home! You should take the best of their leaders and bring them to Numenor for education."

Surion said; "That cannot be! We can guide them here, but they may never come to Numenor!" He looked at his sisters while speaking, understanding this was not of their likening. He put down his cup, and approached his sisters.

"- but we can come here!" The siblings shared a moment for themselves.

Annatar looked at Cemenie. He raised his cup. She drank hers.

Next day the boat left for Vinyalonde. Cemenie was not feeling well and were escorted below deck by the elves and Surion.

Annatar was looking from the bridge as the boat departed. He had company of several Variags.

One of the Variags asked; "what about the sisters, should we kill them?"

"No!" said Annatar; "let them live; they will become the bad conscience of the Heir to the Throne!"

Annatar looked at the ship sailing Grey River. Surion and Sultar came back on deck. Surion had his bow with him, and fired an arrow against the mast, but it missed its target.

Sultar stood close by. "Your aim is not only with your eye, but also your heath. Do not practice such skills when your heart is not with you!"

"You are right;" Surion said. He put the bow down.

Annatar was standing at the bridge in Tharbad. The variags standing with him could only see the boat, not what was happening on the deck. However, Annatar could; he smiled and said; "The Seapeople will never learn to master the use of weapons! Leave them alone!"

When the boat arrived in Vinyalonde, Cemenie was very ill. Sultar tried to help, but the Athelas could not cure her. Surion asked Cemenie if they should stay in Vinyalonde, or sail to Lindon but she wanted to cross the ocean, so they left Sultar and the elves in Vinyalonde and set sail for Numenor.

The ships arrived at Romenna. Surion was at the deck looking at the old ships of Numenor from the days of Tar-Aldarion. They were all scrapped and only remains were left at an isolated area of the harbour. One of the wreckages still had the remains of an old Oiolaire bough at its bow.

Surion looked into his hand, he had the Athelas Sultar had given him.

Cemenie came to the deck. She was obviously better, but said nothing. She looked at Surion with an emotionless face. However, Surion read it, as he was to blame for the loss of their unborn child.


	3. Chapter 3

1320

It was still winter in Numenor. Even though the seasons in Numenor were much less pronounced than in Middle Earth, the seasons did influence the vegetation and flowers and crops would not grow a few months. There were never snow or other harsh weather know from Middle Earth, but the people of Numenor always looked forward to the next year and the spring to come.

This spring was particular happy, as it was announced from King House, that the princess had given birth to a baby girl. The royal couple had been married for more than thirty years, and the marriage seems to have been one of love. Hence, this news had been anticipated for years.

Surion and Cemenie called the girl Telperien after one of the Two Trees of Valinor.

Surion stayed in Armenelos without leaving his wife side the entire year. The Heir to the throne lost his interest in sports. Often the couple would walk in the street of Armenelos and Cemenie would carry her daughter and bring her with them.

In Eregion, Celebrimbor was studying his jewel.

Galadriel stood next to him; "What will the great Celebrimbor use his present for?"

Celebrimbor answered; "I can create beauty from this. Such beauty that will could add to any existing beauty." He looked at Galadriel.

"-But it seems impervious to any tool, how will you accomplish this?" Galadriel continued.

Celebrimbor answered; "the great Annatar told me there such fire till exist in Middle Earth deep under the mountains; I have asked the longbeards to search for such fire."

Galadriel said; "-and what will the longbeards ask in return, should they find this fire?"

Celebrimbor hesitated; "I do not know…"

Galadriel then said, "I do not believe the ambition of the great Annatar is beauty. The forces withhold in this jewel also possesses power. I ask of you Celebrimbor to be careful with sharing your knowledge."

Celebrimbor said; "Fear not, my queen, the Gwaith-i-Mirdain will share no knowledge with anyone outside the brotherhood."

He closed his hand on the jewel.

Annatar had returned to his tower in Mordor. He opened his hand to show his jewel to his commanding orcs.

"Behold what will be our instrument to gain power over all of Middle Earth."

The orcs looked at the jewel, but saw no special about it.

"How can this be our future rescue?" An orc asked.

Annatar explained; "This will hold all the magic of middle earth. I will turn into artefacts desirable for all the creatures of Middle Earth. All men of Middle Earth will be subjects of it. Even the Seapeople will surrender to it in the end. The Avari elves will turn against the Western Lords, and many of the Eldar will follow them. The rest will flee and those who stay behind we will destroy. Other creatures like the masters of the stones and the shepherds of the trees will align with the trolls and giants and become one. The will all become subject to me!"

"Can we do this now?" Another orc asked.

"Soon!" Annatar said; "There is one more skill I need to learn. But when I get it; Middle Earth will change for ever!"


	4. Chapter 4

1327

Under the mountain of Celebdil, the longbeards had reached a depth far lower than any dwarves before them had.

A dwarf swung his pickaxe against the stones as he had done a thousand times before. However, this time the stones immediately gave in and hot lave was pouring out killing the dwarf instantly. The other dwarves tried to flee but the lava formed a river and half of them succumbed to it before they could reach higher and safe ground.

In Mordor, Annatar returned from the mountain of smoke to his tower. The orcs noticed the heat he brought with him, as he had been in the fire himself. Annatar seems unaffected by the heat; he reached out his hand and showed to the orcs. In his palm there were not one, but two jewels.

Annatar said; "I have done what no one thought possible; I have halved this which seemed to be impervious."

He took one of the parts with his other hand and held it up. "This is to rule the men of Middle Earth;" he said.

"-and the other part?" an orc asked.

"That is for me!" Annatar answered.

Later a dwarf came to see Celebrimbor. He bowed in front of the prince.

"I bring a message from my master King Regin of the Longbeards."

"Please speak!" Celebrimbor said.

The dwarf used a dark voice and stated what he had memorized: "We the longbeards of Khazad-dûm followed the advice of the great Celebrimbor. We duck deep after the heat he foretold would be there; a heat warmer than any dragon fire. We have now found it!"

Celebrimbor was about to speak, but stopped as he could see the dwarf had more to say.

"The fire took our people with surprise. It created a river that killed sixteen of the sons of Durin. We had received no warning against the power of this fire from the great Celebrimbor."

Celebrimbor said; "I am truly sorry for the loss of your friends. I did not know the fire would possess such powers. Please show it to me!"

The dwarf answered; "A river of fire now runs now under Zirakzigil. It is in the realm of the longbeards and only the longbeard will be allowed to use it."

Celebrimbor was disappointed; "I expected to use this fire to create beauty. A beauty I intended to share with the longbeards."

The dwarf said; "Then pass us what you need to melt in the fire, and tell us what to do with it, and we will return it to you."

"No!" said Celebrimbor; "I need to be the master of this crafting. I can share what I create but not how I create it."

"Then the great Celebrimbor must create his own heat", the dwarf ended. He bowed and left Eregion.

Celebrimbor was disappointed; he addressed Galadriel.

"You more freely among the longbeards. Can you help me here? He asked.

"No!" Galadriel said; "I do not want to know the skills of Feanor!"

Celebrimbor said; "but will you endorse me, so they will trust me?"

Galadriel again answered; "No Celebrimbor, this task is also for you. The Naugrim are a proud people. They will make their own judgement! I should endorse no one not even Celeborn of trees."

Celebrimbor said nothing. He though over his dilemma and for the first time he missed Annatar.

That autumn Isilmo, the second child of Surion and Cemenie was born. The prince was happy and he started participating in sports again. Telperien loved her younger brother and she would often sit alone him or play with him, as he got older.


	5. Chapter 5

1350

Annatar returned to Eregion. Celebrimbor and the elves were happy to see him and held a feast in his honour. In addition, Celeborn, Galadriel and Celebrian participated.

Celebrimbor told Annatar about the about the longbeards and that they had found the fire under the mountain, but that they were unwilling to share their discovery. He looked at Galadriel several times during his speak, but she did not show any reaction.

"I have spoken with many dwarves and also earned their friendships, but the longbeards seems to be more hostile and difficult to trade with;" Annatar said.

Galadriel interrupted; "the longbeards is an independent people, they make choices of their own, like to whom they give the password to their door."

Galadriel looked at Celebrimbor. She knew he had knowledge about the passing of the east gate of Khazad-dûm, as she had herself. However like she he had promised never to reveal it to anyone.

"Then ask them to bring the fire here;" Annatar said.

Celebrimbor was astonished; "Here! We are fifty miles from the west gate of Khazad-dum! The fire will surely loose it heat on the way here."

"Celebdil is a large mountain; it stretches far to the southwest between the two rivers that meet here. The longbeards will be able to direct the fire in our direction under the mountain. We will build a forge east of here where the fire exists, and our dream will come true."

Celebrimbor said; "Such effort will take many decades for the longbeards, maybe centuries. They will require a great payment for this."

Annatar said; "Then offer them part of what you have, when they understand what we are creating they will accept."

Celebrimbor asked; "Will you stand with me and explain this?"

Annatar answered; "No sire! There are other creatures of Middle Earth, who can add value to your creation. I will seek their friendship, while you seek that of the longbeards."

Celeborn was sitting with Galadriel and listen to the conversation.

"I do not like this!" he said to her.

"Neither do I"; said Galadriel. She looked at Celebrian being well served by Celebrimbors elves.

"We should take away, what drives Celebrimbor to this creation;" Galadriel said.

Celeborn said; "However we were given a task from the Great King. We cannot leave all."

He looked at his wife; "Go please, and inform the Great King. Then take our daughter to the place beyond these mountains. When this is over I will meet you there!"

Galadriel kissed her husband.

Annatar had travel a few miles from Ost-in-Edhil. He found a small hill and looked east towards Celebdil.

Galadriel had followed him and not approached him.

"Who are you?" She asked.

He turned around and smiled; "I am Annatar, friend of al!"

Galadriel walked up to Annatar. They were very close. She tried to look into his mind.

"No! You are not! Not of me anyway. For a man of great vision you have accomplished nothing. I am sure you have plans, but these are only revealed in your mind. Maybe you are a simple thief that came across a jewel from the west, maybe something much more sinister."

Galadriel turned around and left.

Annatar still smiled. He shouted after her; "Why would mark me like this. Maybe you are afraid of beauty that surpass your own".

Galadriel returned to Ost-in-Edhil and came to Celebrimbor.

"I will have to leave you Celebrimbor, but lord Celeborn will stay;" she said.

"-and your daughter?" Celebrimbor asked.

"She will travel with me;" Galadriel said.

Celebrimbors face turned pale as he was about to live in the shadows again. "Will you return?" he said with a low voice.

"The day you realizes that love is not to be bought, Celebrimbor;" she said and left.

Celebrimbor sat alone in his wooden chair.

Soon after Annatar also left Eregion for the south. He wandered through the forests for months until he met what he was looking for; one of the tree shepherds.

"Who are you and what is your business in my forest;" The ent asked.

"I am one who have loved the ents since their creation!" Annatar answered.

The ent was surprised; "How can this be? I woke before the dwarves did, and there were no man or elf living."

"I was not in Middle Earth;" Annatar said, "I was in Valinor, close to your creator, who the elves call Yavannah."

"Strange indeed!" the ent stated; "she was so dear to me."

Treebeard looked at Annatar; "Now what can I do for you?" He said.

Annatar: "I want to create life. Not as fragile as men, but as hard and solid as the dwarves, as agile and fast as the elves and a strong as the ents."

Annatar: "You have the knowledge to make even the strongest tree move, but they move slow and bend to fire. I can resolve this. The five trees will become master of all other plants in Middle Earth and you will rule all forests. Teach me what you know."

Treebeard; "This request is not to be taken lightly. It requires an Entmoot."

So Annatar waited until the ents had come from the far forest corners of Eriador. There he sat and could do nothing; he did not speak their language and he was not allowed to participate in the Entmoot.

After a week of debate, the ents finally agreed to refuses to take part in the project.

Treebeard finished by stating; "After all, what is the benefit of moving fast?"

The ents left Annatar and walked away. Annatar said to himself with a low voice; "If they will not show me how to make my creations move by themselves, then it must be carried!"


	6. Chapter 6

1353

Galadriel and Celebrian arrived in Lindon and was greeted by Gil-Galad in the highest tower of the harbour. Celebrian noticed the view on the west. It was the Lhun bay. Slowly but clearly it became wider and wider as it reacted the horizon. Galadriel noticed the interest of her daughter, and approached her.

"The ocean!" Celebrian said; "It is there, as you told me, when I was a child."

"We can sail it, mother!" She looked at her mother and smiled.

"You can;" Galadriel said, "-but I cannot … yet." Galadriel looked at Gil-Galad.

The following year Galadriel and Celebrian stayed in Lindon. Galadriel told Gil-Galad, Elrond and Cirdan what she knew of Annatar.

"He has not arrived on any of my ships;" Cirdan stated.

Gil-Galad asks the other to be seated, and then he left. When he returned he was in the company of another elf.

The Great King said; "This is Sultar, the commander of my guard. Please tell the lady Galadriel what you know of Annatar."

Sultar told the story of Annatar in Tharbad. On his influence on the royal family and that he was known as having great knowledge on medicine.

"I have doubt on this Annatar;" Gil-Glad said.

"We need to urge Celebrimbor to be careful"; Elrond added.

Galadriel said; "Lord Celeborn have stayed in Eregion. He will be watching Celebrimbor and Annatar. Celebrian and I will travel to the east of the Misty Mountains, however we will still bring news from Eregion thought the longbeards."

Gil-Galad said; "Will you be crossing the mountains then?"

Galadriel answered; "No! When I was I Lorien, prince Amroth told me about an ancient Nandorin harbour near the mouth of the Great River in the south; from this place, you can travel north to Lorien. The great sailor Aldarion rounded the Ras Morthil and described the area.

Cirdan said; "This can very well be true; when we fled Beleriand for the Balar Island, we lost three ships. This was not to the enemy nor to the sea, but they were driven to the south. They could have rounded Ras Morthil and met the Nandor."

Cirdan looked at Galadriel; "I would welcome this quest!" he said.

Annatar returned to Eregion, but he brought nothing with him. Celebrimbor was in company of this elves and Celeborn.

To Celebrimbor he said; "I regret that my latest travel has been in vain, but despair not. What we create can be added to those we already know, and bring even more power and beauty to them. If we separate it in smaller parts and give them to the one we love, they will never depart from us!"

Celebrimbor looked at Annatar; he gain hope again.

Celeborn said; "if Annatar had been successful, what would he had gained?"

Annatar was annoyed by Celeborns question. He answered; "I would have become Annatar of trees!". Then he left.

In Numenor, Surion had tried to get his children interested in horseback riding and archery; but only Isilmo found a pleasure in this sport. He took Telperien to see Isilmo and other young men of Numenor practice the usage of bow and arrow. Many people had come to see the young men compete with each other in this and other disciplines. Also many girls were at the games and cheered for their special hero.

To Telperien he said; "Why will you not enjoy what your brother enjoys? When he becomes thirty in four years time, he will be able to command my archeries, but you have no official tasks yet.

Telperien answered; "I prefer to discuss useable politics in favour of useless sports, and I am superior to my brother in that aspect.

Surion was impressed with the self-confidence of his daughter. He said; "I hear you daughter, and you gifts will be well received by Numenor. However, the ability of your brother also fall in the likening of your father. I have seen Middle Earth and the evil that it holds. Maybe one day his ability will be called upon."

"Not, if we stay in Numenor;" Telperien ended. Surion looked at his daughter and understood her opinion was not to change.

During the games, Isilmo was one of the first to miss his target. Surion noticed the small smile of his daughter when she noticed it.

Cirdan and Galadriel had been travelling south from Lindon. Celebrian had noticed her mother did not look west during the entire travel. "I know what lies there, as I have been there. One day you will see it as well.

Cirdan and Galadriel rounded Ras Morthil.

"I have sailed these waters before!" Cirdan said; "when we had the campaign against the Wizard of the East. I know how to find the mouth of the Great River, but the waters close to the coastline here are dangerous, as there are many hidden rocks just below the surface."

Galadriel laughed; "Are you telling me, that there are waters that bring fear to the great shipwright! Of course we will find this harbour!"

Surely, Cirdan and Galadriel found the harbour of Edhellond hidden beneath great rocks. A difficult path lead them into the harbour located in a cave. Cirdan was an able navigator and no course and water could bring his ship in peril.

In Edhellond, they met a few Nandor elves. Galadriel and Celebrian spoke Nandorin from their visit in Lorien.

The Nandor told them that Cirdans friends had waited for him after the War of Wrath. However, when they heard that Beleriand was destroyed, they thought that has had perished. One after one they left Middle Earth to sail for the west. They never returned.

The few Nandor that remained asked Cirdan if he could sail them there.

"No. I have to stay in Middle Earth" said Cirdan, "-but I have ships in Lindon, that know the way to the west. You are welcome to come there."

Galadriel translated, but already knew the reaction from the Nandor.

"They do not wish to cross the mountains. It has been so since the days of Lenwe;" Galadriel said.

Cirdan said; "Then I will teach you to build you own ships and to navigate them afterwards. However, please escort the Lady Galadriel and her daughter Celebrian to Lorien, and discuss this matter with your King. Galadriel will know how to contact me!

Cirdan left to return to Lindon.


	7. Chapter 7

1369

Galadriel and Celebrian arrived in Lorien. Celebrian was happy to see Amroth again.

Amroth showed Celebrian the now fully-grown Mallorn trees. He took her to the small hill in the middle of Lorien, and made her a crown of Niphredil flowers, that grew here.

He said; "In the garden of Lorien there should always be an Este. You have the gifts of your mother, to hurts and weariness."

"Are you Lorien then?" Celebrian asked and looked at Amroth.

Amroth was about to answer, when the singing from the mountains started.

"Come!" He said. He walked down the hill and into the forest; there a grey rope was hanging. Quickly he climber the rope and Celebrian followed him. At the treetop, they could see the Misty Mountains. Amroth pointed to the southern ranges.

"She is there!" he said. He face became emotionless, just listening to the music. Celebrian watched him for a while without speaking, then she climb down again.

After Galadriel had been in Lorien fifteen years, she walked to the column of Durin and asked to see King Regin of Khazad-dûm.

She said; "Celebrimbor of Eregion asked the longbeard to bring him heat from under the mountains, will you tell me what became of that request."

"We are indeed working on bringing the fire there;" Regin said; "For this we will get half of what Celebrimbor needs to melt."

"Be careful!" Galadriel said; "There are other than want to benefit from this, and whose motives are hidden."

Regin answered; "Celebrimbor is not stupid, neither are the longbreads. We can shut the fire down anytime we want."

In Numenor, Anarion and Lendalle received a letter from their daughters. The letter was an answer to the frequent requests from the King and Queen begging them to return. The daughters ended their letter, by stating their destiny was now bound to Middle Earth and that they would never return."

After receiving the letter, Lendalle became more and more sad. Anarion was with her and tried to encourage her to enjoy life. However, Lendalle knew she would never see her daughters again, as she would not travel to Middle Earth, and her sadness became sickness.

The year after, Lendalle asked her grandchildren to come to her. She said; "I Love you like my own children. I tried to protect them from the evil of Middle Earth, but I failed. Now swear that you will never travel to Middle Earth."

Telperien swore immediately, but Isilmo was hesitant. Lendalle looked at him, and finally he swore too. Lendalle then asked them to leave and asked Anarion to come to her.

"I remember when you showed me the Tears of Nienna. I knew then that I wanted to live the rest of my days with."

Anarion cried and kissed her as she was laying in the bed.

He said; "It is too early for a daughter of Elros to leave before she has become three hundred years old."

Lendalle continued; "No there is no more for me here, but I have one request for you!"

Anarion said; "Speak please!"

Lendalle continued; "Go see our daughters. Tell them their mothers dying wish was that they would return to Numenor."

Anarion took her hand; "I promise", he said.

Landalle was buried in Noirinan, in a cava where that also were room for Anarion when that time would come.

Anarion was devastated. He often sad alone in the Throne Room just staring out in the air. After having grieved for months, he called Surion to him.

"This is the year when you oldest child become fifty years old. Have you asked her whether she want to receive the scepter? I think she should come here, so you can asked her formally." Anarion said.

"I will do that father. However, I am sure she want to receive the scepter, but I expect Isilmo to be equally eager!" Surion said with a smile.

"Good!" The king stated. When you have decided who you feel is best suited. I will pass the scepter to you son. For I wish to make one last travel to Middle Earth.


	8. Chapter 8

1378

Telperien and Isilmo grew up in Armenelos, but as they grew older, Telperien often travelled around Numenor whereas Isilmo stayed in Armenelos. She became a friend of all houses of Numenor, and nursed her relationship with people from all capes.

Isilmo joined the cavalry and quickly became an able rider.

A year after Isilmo became fifty; he travelled to Eldalonde where Telperien stayed. Isilmo had never been to the western part of Numenor and beauty and the fragrant trees of Nisilmaldar impressed him.

He saw his sister for the first time in many years.

"You have truly become beautiful, sister;" Isilmo said.

"Look around you brother, you will find beauty everywhere!" she said pointing to the surroundings of Eldalonde."

There were several people from Eldalonde around them. They liked the answers of Telperien. When they were alone Isilmo became more direct about his motives to visit her.

"I believe our father to be close to a decision on who should inherit the scepter;" he said.

"Have you come all the way from Armenelos to tell me this?" Telperien asked.

Isilmo did not answer.

She continued; "I know you were asked last year, and that you said yes. Else you would not have come."

"Will you accept it, if our father points to me?" Isilmo asked.

"I will;" Telperien said without hesitation.

Isilmo waited as he expected his sister to ask him the same question. Instead, he answered himself.

"So will I;" he said; "I will also wait for my father approves I should be married."

Telperien still did not react. After a while she said; "We have many choices, we can make them ourselves of leave it for others."

In Armenelos, also Cemenie knew that her husband had a choice to make. Therefore, she asked Surion, who he preferred as Heir.

He answered; "Isilmo is a lot like I! He is determined and strong. Telperien …"

"Is a lot like me?" Cemenie asked.

Surion said; "they have inherit the best of qualities from us both!"

"So what qualities are the king seeking for the next ruler of Numenor?" Cemenie asked.

"I feel that the destiny of Numenor has been bound to that of Middle Earth. Isilmo is capable of bringing Numenor to Middle Earth, to the benefit of those who live there. I think Telperien is not" Surion said.

Cemenie said; "I feel, Telperien will prevent Middle Earth of coming to Numenor, to the benefit of the Numenoreans."

Surion said, "Numenor is strong that will not be necessary!"

Cemenie said for a long time and thought about the past, and what had happened in Middle Earth. Finally she asked; "should you not involve the council?"

"The council?" Surion said; "It has been a while since they have stated an opinion on such a matter!"

"But do you not trust them to give good advice? After all, they represent people from all parts of our Island"; Cemenie said.

"They are all men, I suspect they will point to Isilmo," Surion said.

Cemenie said; "Then you should not fear asking them!"

After next feast, the king addressed the council; my Hair have asked to address the council!"

Surion stood up; "As my forefather Tar-Elendil once did I now for the opinion of the council to whom should be my heir to the throne when this time come. Should it be Telperien or Isilmo? I now leave it for you to advice."

"Mittalmar! Will you begin?" Anarion said.

"Mittalmar has little doubt in that your successor should your daughter Telperien," the representative said

Anarion was surprised, but then looked at the member from Andustar.

The Earl of Andunie stated; the people of Andustar points to your oldest child, Telperien;"

Anarion looked shortly at Surion. However, Surion had nothing to add.

"Forostar?" he said.

The representative from Forostar stated; "The people of Forostar agrees with the two other representative and point to Telperien.

Before the king could react Surion asked a question; "Could the representative please elaborate on the reason behind this decision?"

The representative said; "Forostar have send many great people to the Council of Numenor, among the greatest of these were women, like Vandilme of Ondosto!"

The room was silence for a short while.

"Orrostar?" The king said

The representative said; "We agree with the others and points to Telperien!"

The King just looked at the representative from Hyarrostar.

"Telperien;" he said

The representative from Hyarnustar finished by just nodding his head.

Surion looked at his father, but his father showed no reaction.

Shortly after Surion called his children to the Throne Room.

He showed the children a horn; "This was given to be when I was born. It was made in the image of the great Valaroma, the great horn of Orome. Now it belongs to you, Isilmo;" he handed the horn to his son.

Isilmo stood for a while wandering, why he got such a present in the presence of his sister. Then he understood.

"Can I be excused?" he asked.

"You can;" Surion said and Isilmo hastily left the room with the horn.

Surion looked at his daughter. "I hope I have made the right decision, he said."

"I will do my best to serve Numenor;" she said.

Surion watched his daughter for a while, and then he said; "I had to select between love and power. I hold both high in regards. Did I select love, daughter?"

"You have father, I am not Tar-Ancalime. I know love, maybe not as you do, but I have loved and I will love." Telperien said.


	9. Chapter 9

1394

It was the morning of Erulaitale in Numenor. The majority of the population of the capital as well as many others had gathered in the streets below the King House. This was the day when Tar-Anarion would pass the scepter to his son Surion.

Anarion was standing at the top of the stairs leading to the King House together with Surion and Cemenie.

He stepped forward and raised his hands.

"People of Numenor I salute you!" Anarion shouted.

"I present to you your new king!"

Surion stepped forward and stood with his father.

"He is Tar-Surion"

The people cheered and then began to repeat the name of the new king.

Anarion turned towards his son with a smile; he handed him the stick.

Anarion took the scepter, and without speaking, he and Cemenie went down the stairs to the people. At the bottom of the stairs there two children Telperien and Isilmo was standing. The family started walking up the path leading to the top of Meneltarma.

The people looked at him; then most of them started to follow their new king. Many of them started to sing as they started their journey.

Anarion stood at the top of the stairs watching his son lead the Numenoreans.

After the coronation Anarion told Surion that he would travel to Middle Earth to see Minyane and Attane one last time.

"Should we not go together?" The new king asked.

"No son; you have much to attend to now;" Anarion answered.

The rumour of the new king of the Seapeople reached Middle Earth; first Vinyalonde, then Tharbad and finally Eregion. The rumour also said that the old king was preparing to travel back to Tharbad. It was not all that would welcome the return of the royal family of Numenor, now.

Next spring, Anarion travelled with his family to Romenna. There were only a handful of oceangoing ships in the Harbour, much fewer than under the great ships King Tar-Aldarion.

A ship was being prepared for Anarion, but no one spoke of decorating the ship for safe return. The family boarded the ship to bit Anarion farewell. Telperien stayed with her mother, she did not like being on the ship. It was windy; nothing that would scare an experienced sailor and stop the departure, but Telperien feared the movements would increase as the ship left the Romenna bay and continued upon the open ocean.

"How was it to sail the ocean?" Telperien asked her mother.

Cemenie answered; "It was like a nightmare that continued every single night for a month!"

"The why did you do it?" A surprised Telperien asked her mother.

"Because I loved your father, and he wanted to travel, so I followed him!" Cemenie answered.

"That offer I will never give anyone!" Telperien firmly stated; "and I promised grandmother never to sail the ocean!"

"Good!" Cemenie said.

Telperien looked out in the bay. She pointed to the west.

"There is a ship coming towards Numenor!" She said.

Cemenie looked and saw the ship too. They asked the sailors about the ship. This started a discussion among the sailors that also involved Anarion and Surion. The ship was surely returning from Middle Earth, but there were no such ship scheduled to arrive at that time. Anarion ordered departure delayed, as he wanted to know why this ship returned early.

As the arriving ship docked, the sailors at both ships saluted each other with high shouting and waving their arms in the air.

The captain of the ship disembarked and walked along pier to the ship of Anarion.

"I seek Tar-Anarion!" he shouted.

Anarion came to the railing of his ship; "I am here, but how would you know this?"

"We heard the rumour that the former king would be leaving Numenor for Middle Earth, so we wanted to hurry back with the news, before this happened;" the captain said with a high voice.

"-and that news is this?" Anarion asked. Surion came and stood with his father. The captain looked at them both knowing his new king as well. He continued, but now with a much lower voice.

"I am sorry to pass to you're the news of the death of the sisters of Tar-Surion;" he said.

Cemenie rushed to her husband, to comfort him, but Anarion was alone. He said nothing but stood in silence for minutes. Then he left the ship and asked the captain to come with him.

The sailors onboard Anarions ship did not know how to react. They all looked at their new king.

"We stay!" The king commanded. He also left the ship followed by Cemenie and Telperien. Isilmo stayed on board and looked out at the ocean. Even though he felt drawn towards it, he knew, he like his sister had given a promise to Lendalle.


	10. Chapter 10

1404

Anarion lived his last years in solitude in the Kings House. He never again spoke about Middle Earth and forbade everybody else to speak about it in his presence.

He was buried in Noirinan next to Lendalle in a cave prepared for this when she died.

When the royal family got ready to leave after the funeral, Isilmo approached his father and mother.

"I wish to travel Eldalonde and settle in that beautiful place;" he said.

Surion and Cemenie was not surprised that their son would seek adventures away from the capital. Cemenie was happy that Isilmo still kept his promise of not travelling to Middle Earth.

"-and what does my son expect to find there?" the King asked.

"I expect to find my future happiness there!" Isilmo answered.

Telperien was the last to bit her brother farewell. "I am sure you will find your future there;" she said.

"and what lies ahead for my sister?" Isilmo quickly answered.

Telperien did not know what to answer, so Isilmo continued; "or perhaps you will leave it to others to find your future. After all, our grandfather loved his wife, even though it was his mother, who introduced her to him.

"My future is for me to decide;" Telperien said; "Maybe I will find happiness, maybe I won't. However, I will not allow father or mother to dictate my life."

Isilmo laughed; "I do not think the House of Isilmo has played it final role in the history of Numenor." Isilmo ended with a nigh voice; "if I am needed in Armenelos, you are welcome to call for me!" He rode away against the east.

His words seemed friendly, but they worried Telperien.

When they were back in Armenelos, Telperien addressed the king; "When will you allow me to enter the council, father?

The King answered; "You must know that the typical age for the Heir to enter the council when she is a hundred years old."

Telperien walked up to the vault leading out the courtyard. She looked at Nimloth. There were young girls carrying water to Nimloth in clay jars. They were all dressed in white as was common among the Numenoreans.

"Do you not feel I am ready now, father?" She asked.

The king answered; "I have no doubt that you are skilled enough to enter the council…"

He walked to his daughter.

The King said; "Do you know that your grandmother had already given birth to my sisters, when she was at your age? -and she was of the line of Elros."

Telperien said; "However, Ancalime was a lot older than I am, and she entered the council much younger than me."

Surion said; "I know you do not like to be compared to her, but you will, as you will become the second ruling queen of Numenor."

"Did you know the people call her queen loveless behind her back;" the king said.

Telperien looked down at the girls watering the tree.

"I am not Ancalime;" she said; "I know how to love."

The next year, when she was eighty-five years old, Telperien was proclaimed the Kings Heir and entered the council.


	11. Chapter 11

1444

Numenor had been isolated from Middle Earth in fifty years. In fact, the Numenoreans presence in Middle Earth had declined since the days of Tar-Aldarion. Some Numenoreans families had left the island and settled down in Middle Earth. The Numenoreans did not consider them true Numenoreans anymore, but the blood of Eros still ran in their veins as well as their offspring's.

The Middle Earth had no major kingdoms, and no central power guided its people.

Annatar often came to Tharbad. There he met his spies and listen to the rumours they brought from the Seapeople.

The vaiags said; "The Seapeople are strong and able, we should not underestimate their determined minds."

Annatar said; "Forget the Seapeople, they may be strong and able and the people of Middle Earth look up to them, but they have no mind for war. It is the White King in Lindon, who will stop our plans at the battlefield.

In the Throne Room in Numenor, the king passed a new law to the council. He said:

"The fate of Middle Earth had been in our hands once when Tar-Aldarion set sail for Middle earth. It is possible that our help will be required again in the future: Like the elves of the Great King, we are peace-loving people. However, in times of need or under attack his elves turn into furatious warriors that will match any evil. I want the youth of Numenor to be as prepared as the elves."

The King continued: "Therefore, I pass this law: that all sons of Numenor must learn horseback riding, and much be able users of weapon."

The king looked at the council. They all seems to agree, so he continued.

"There is nothing in this law, which is in conflict with the law of Tar-Elendil, that no weapon must be used to spill blood in Numenor. The weapon use will be that of practice and sport.

After then meeting Telperien approached her father; "Why did you not ask of the councils consents before passing this law?" She said.

"I expected them all to agree with me on this", the king said.

"The council has surprised my father before, maybe you should have asked I know at least one member that would have said no to this law;" Telperien said.

Surion said; "The law of the King stand. I will advise you now. Be careful changing the law in the future. I have seen the evil of Middle Earth. This law will not peril the beauty of Numenor."

Surion looked at his Telperien; "I see politics trouble you, daughter. Did you know that many people wanted that Ancalime should reject the scepter, even though she was proclaimed the King Heir when she was very young? She fought hard and long to remain Heir to the throne, but she could not fight the fact that she had not produced any Heir herself. So to defy she had to marry and produce and heir, my father. After this no one questioned Ancalimes right to rule."

Surion continued; "Ancalime was one hundred and twenty-four years old when she was engaged; the same age as you are now!"

Telperien said nothing; she turned around and left the Throne Room. She went into the courtyard and sat under Nimloth. She started to cry.

"I had hope to find my sister to be happy, not tearful;" a voice said. Telperien stood up and wiped the tears of her eyes. Her brother was standing in front of her."

"Isilmo!" she said and ran to him, "what brings you here?"

Isilmo pointed to the foot of the stairs; there a handful of people were standing.

"I have asked the woman I love to come with me to Armenelos, so that our father and mother will accept our engagement!" Isilmo said.

Telperien looked sad again, and Isilmo immediately noticed. He signaled with his hand to the people at the foot of the stairs to remain.

"What is troubling you, sister?" He said.

"Are you happy, Isilmo?" She asked.

"Yes!" he said; "-as I have ever been!"

"I am not like you, Isilmo, I am not like anyone else, not even in the western ladies I see myself"; Telperien said.

"I know that!" Isilmo said; "You are Telperien, our queen to be! All your qualities are appreciated from those who are fortunate enough to know you, or will be by those you have yet to meet!"

Telperien hugged her brother.

Isilmo presented his betrothed to his father and mother, and they eagerly approved of the relationship.

"Will you move back to Armenelos?" Surion asked.

Isilmo answered; "No father, it is my wish to stay in Eldalonde. I have no business in Armenelos; you already have an heir to the Throne."

Surion did not react; instead, Cemenie took over the welcome of new family of Isilmo. Isilmo stayed in Armenelos a year and then returned. Two years later, the King and Queen and Telperien attended the wedding in Eldalonde.

Telperien had found happiness again. She participated in the meetings of the Council of Numenor, but rarely spoke, and never against her father. She spend more time in the Queens quarter in company with her mother and her maids.


End file.
